Crystal Child Act 2: The Legend Has Come
by Mosobot64
Summary: Returning to school, Ryou discovers the meaning of all he found in the Crystal Caverns, with the help of friends, new and old! The time for freedom has come, and his Yami will pay for all he did to him!


Crystal Child -By Mosobot64  
  
Act 2- The Legend has Come Part 1-Fight for Freedom  
  
Second Act, and one hell of a lot of days, folks, yup! No more Y.B. whacking, just plain ol' action, and higher quality too! Even some romance! Either way, this'll be an improvement on Act 1, but will also follow its story! Fan Fiction, here I come!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dear, Dairy,  
  
It's been a couple of months now, and quite a while since my adventure in the Crystal Caverns. The hieroglyphs I discovered still puzzle me. For I found this verse:  
  
When the Shadows return, six will drive it away, Three eternal, three new to the day, So the Dark no more can stay, Six shall drive it away.  
  
Then I discovered a few words, faded from God-only-knows how long of weathering, but I could still read them, just barely. The three I was able to read was: Ring-Bearer, Puzzle-Keeper, and the one that puzzles me most: Crystal Child. I still cannot figure out its meaning.  
  
Regardless, my Yami, for defying him, beat me, but Yugi told me that I should fight for my freedom, and that nothing was my fault. He also said I should try to stand up for myself. But if I can do anything, well, I'd be quite happy. And I think that somehow, I can win my freedom. And the fact that I can do anything makes my heart soar.  
  
-Ryou Bakura  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Ryou: YES!!!!  
  
(Ryou flew on his Skyboard, soaring through the skies. His Skyboard was, well, a board, with fins coming out the sides and a sail on the top. The solar sails powered the mini solar engine in the back.)  
  
(He then folded his upper sail in, and started spiralling downward, and just before he reached ground level, he unfolded his sail again, and started zooming straight home. He felt free and wild, for the first time in a year.)  
  
-Ryou: WHOO-HOO!! (Laughs)  
  
(He headed in home's direction, having done enough for the day.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou soon was home, so he slowed his board, and turned its generators off, folding the sails up again. He walked inside his house, and prepared for supper.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Yami Bakura paced inside his soul-room, pondering how to use the Scale. It had been on his mind for weeks after he got it.)  
  
Yami Bakura: How can I use the Scale to my advantage? I know how it works, but I can't seem to figure out how to channel it's powers-of course!  
  
(He laughed quietly, having found the answer.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Of course! I could easily channel its power through that of my Ring. And I'll use Ryou's spiritual energies to rule the world!  
  
(He laughed maniacally, and decided to project his mind image so he could tell Ryou.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou walked inside his house. Just as he had cast off the coat over his blue and white striped shirt, his Ring started glowing red again. But this time, it didn't pain him at all. His Yami's ghostly form sprung out the Ring, smiling.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Ryou, I have some fine news for you!  
  
-Ryou: Eh?  
  
-Yami Bakura: I have figured out how to use the Scale. Soon, you will be free while I rule the world!  
  
-Ryou: What...?  
  
-Yami Bakura: Yes. But it'll take your spiritual energies to form my own body. So, you will be weak in bed for a few days.  
  
-Ryou: No! I won't let it happen!  
  
-Yami Bakura: You dare defy me?!?  
  
(Ryou used all the bravery he could muster and stood up to his Yami, and told him this, confidence hiding his true fear: )  
  
-Ryou: Oh, yes, not only that, I challenge you to a duel!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Oh, really? (Takes out his deck) I never thought it possible, you challenging the evil within you to a duel, but you've proven otherwise, and so I accept. I never thought it was ever in your nature to challenge me this openly.  
  
-Ryou: So then?  
  
-Yami Bakura: We shall play this duel in the Shadow Realm!  
  
(Suddenly, the image faded, from Ryou's Living room, to the swirling darkness of the Shadow Realm. The only thing that remained which Ryou found familiar was the coffee table, obviously meant to duel on. Ryou and his Yami both knelt down before the table, and set their decks upon it.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: So, what are the stakes?  
  
-Ryou: If you lose, you shall remain in the Shadow Realm, banished entirely from the Ring, unable to bother anyone again.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Hmm..you really want to win this duel, don't you? Fine then. In the Shadow Realm, those who don't have strong enough minds eventually fall to the dark forces that lay within it. You won't be left with enough strength after this duel to sustain yourself once I use your energy to create my body, and so, you are bartering your very existence on this duel. And, if you cannot finish the duel, then you will be forced to forfeit. And so, you have much to gain....but no one has ever taken such a serious bet in the history of duel monsters.  
  
-Ryou: Aye, I accept.  
  
-Yami Bakura: So, let us begin then!  
  
-Ryou: Who shall go first?  
  
-Yami Bakura: The first turn is yours.  
  
==Ryou: 2000 Y.B: 2000  
  
(Ryou drew a card. He tried to figure out a move to make with it. Then, he raised the card in the air, and set it down.)  
  
-Ryou: Squire of Lancelot, in Attack Mode!  
  
==Squire of Lancelot: Atk: 1000 Def: 0==  
  
(The Squire wore brown robes, with a small amount of amour plate on it. It had black hair, and it held a sword.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Squire of Lancelot? What a weakling. I play the White Magical Hat, in Attack Mode!  
  
==White Magical Hat: Atk: 1200 Def: 0==  
  
-Yami Bakura: White Magical Hat! Attack the Squire!  
  
(The White Magical Hat was able to destroy the squire relatively easily.)  
  
==Ryou: 1800 Y.B: 2000==  
  
-Yami Bakura: If you want to save your Life Points, you should set your monsters in Defence Mode.  
  
-Ryou: I know very well how to play, Yami! That is nothing you need to worry about!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Whatever. Make your move, and it had best be good, or else you could be blown out of existence.  
  
(Ryou drew another card. What he drew was an interesting trap card, Counter Spell.)  
  
Ryou: Counter Spell? Ah, yes, a good card. It could become quite important later.  
  
-Ryou: I'll play Silent Soul, in attack Mode!  
  
==Silent Soul: Atk: 1400 Def: 1000==  
  
(The Silent Soul was rather simple, just a white, ghostly blob with wings.)  
  
-Ryou: Now, Attack!  
  
(The Silent Soul hit the Magical Hat, shattering it into many pieces.)  
  
==Ryou: 1800 Y.B: 1800==  
  
-Ryou: To end my turn, I'll play one card, face down.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Interesting play, Ryou. But I know how to avoid it. I simply will play my powerful, Arcturia, the Necromancer, in Attack Mode! But I won't attack, not until I can sweep your trap away! Oh, speaking of Traps I play a card face-down.  
  
==Arcturia, The Necromancer: Atk: 2000 Def: 0  
  
Specail Abilities: No sacrifices required. When this card comes into play, discard your hand or lose the game.==  
  
-Yami Bakura: I don't have to sacrifice anything, but I do have to discard my hand.  
  
(Yami Bakura puts his entire hand into the graveyard. Ryou then flips over his face-down card!)  
  
-Ryou: Reveal face-down card, Unsummon! It allows my to immediately return Arcturia to your hand! And since it still counted as a summon, and in Duel Monsters, you may only summon one monster a trun, I'd say your turn is as good as done!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Hmm.. you're better than I thought. I cannot do anything more this turn, and so it is your move again.  
  
-Ryou: Aye. (Draws a card)  
  
(Ryou drew an interesting card. It had the figure of a Magician, wearing robes of white, with a sky blue cross across the chest. The figure wore a white, pointed hat, and held a sky blue staff, pointed at the end with a green bulb on it. The White Magician.)  
  
-Ryou: I'll sacrifice my Silent Soul to play the White Magician!  
  
(Ryou placed the card with the figure I just told you on to the field.)  
  
==White Magician: Atk: 2000 Def: 2500==  
  
-Ryou: In Attack Mode, of course. Now, attack his Life Points directly! White Magic attack!  
  
(The White Magicain shot a bolt of white lightning from its staff.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Reveal face-down card! Negate Attack!  
  
-Ryou: Negate Attack! Blast and Bother!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Ah yes, really a life-saver. It stops your attack entirely. And it's my turn again, is it not?  
  
-Ryou: Yes, it is.  
  
-Yami Bakura: (Draws a card) Ah, the Necropolis Witch. I play it in Defence Mode, and then, I shall once again play Arcturia again. Since I've no hand to discard, I don't have to pay the cost, and I don't lose the game.  
  
==Necropolis Witch: Atk: 1500 Def: 5000  
  
While Necropolis Witch is in play, if you would take damage, remove that many cards divided by 1000 in your graveyard from the game. If you would gain life, draw that many cards divided by 100, and discard that many cards from your hand.  
  
When Necropolis Witch leaves play, resume the game as normal.==  
  
-Ryou: The Necropolis Witch.....convenient card.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Yes, indeed. It would be a stale-mate, attacking your White Magician, so I shall one card facedown and end my turn.  
  
-Ryou: (Draws a card) Hmm.the Aegis Blader..lucky I have a Pot of Greed, it looks like I may need it.  
  
-Ryou: I'll play Pot of Greed, and add two additional cards to my hand!  
  
(Ryou drew two cards. Monster Reborn and Recycle. Both very useful.)  
  
-Ryou: I'll play Monster Reborn to revive the Silent Soul, and sacrifice it again to play the Aegis Blader in Defensive Mode!  
  
==Aegis Blader: Atk: 2100 Def: 2600  
  
Aegis Blader gains 500 Attack points for each dragon in play, or ever played.==  
  
(The Aegis Blader held two enormous shields, with blades at their ends. You could not see much else, except that its back armour was a mix of white and sky blue.)  
  
-Ryou: To end my turn, I shall place one card, facedown.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Indeed. So, it is my turn now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Yugi was in his room, when suddenly; he felt one of his friends was in danger.)  
  
Yugi: Yami! Someone's in trouble!  
  
Yami Yugi: Yes, Yugi, and I know who it is.  
  
Yugi: Who is it?  
  
Yami Yugi: It is Ryou. He is duelling his Yami, and it looks like he'll need help. I sense they are in the Shadow Realm, but the challenge took place at his house, and the Dark Portal is there.  
  
Yugi: Right, Yami! Ryou, please hold on, for me..  
  
(Yugi started running towards Ryou's house.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Yami Bakura: I use the Grave Robber, stealing your Monster Reborn to claim your Silent Soul for myself.  
  
(Silent Soul comes into play on Yami Bakura's side of the field.)  
  
-Ryou: What do you need it for? None of your monsters could pierce my defense.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Perhaps so, but I'll find much use for your spirit by the time this is over. I'll then play Just for Desserts, which drains 500 Life Points for every monster on the field that belongs to you, or ever belonged to you!  
  
(Ryou suddenly feels horrific pain in his heart, tearing at his soul. He can tell, he hasn't much strength left.)  
  
==Ryou: 300 Y. B: 1800==  
  
-Yami Bakura: Then, I'll sacrifice MY Silent Soul to summon my best card, Odyssey of the Torment! In Attack Mode!  
  
==Odyssey of the Torment: Atk: 2700 Def: 100  
  
Odyssey of the Torment Gains 300 more Attack points if the Necropolis Witch is on your side of the field.  
  
Only 1 Sacrifice required. When Odyssey of the Torment come into play, lose all but 100 life points. ==  
  
(The Odyssey had a black, spiked mask, and held two orbs, one white one, and one black one. It had red eyes shining through the mask, which flowed with blood, like the rest of its body. It wore white, blood-stained robes, and had two black, bat-like wings, looking infectious. The whole beast smelled of plague.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Odyssey, attack Ryou's Blader!  
  
(The Odyssey shot a black beam from its black orb, shattering Ryou's Blader. Ryou cowered at the sight, whimpering.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Odyssey of the Torment decides who lives and who does not. No force of light can stand against it, not even you!  
  
-Ryou: No! I can't do this!  
  
(Ryou collapsed, feeling hopeless, and weak. He closed his eyes, hoping to escape, hoping this was just a dream, a nightmare. But he opened his eyes wearily, and saw it wasn't.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Next turn, you'll die, Ryou. Now, I'll place one card, facedown, and end my turn, just to be sure you have no tricks up your sleeve. So make your move, boy. I can assure you, it'll be your last.  
  
(Ryou drew his card, Raigeki. It would mark his Yami's end, but somehow he sensed he might recover from that, so he set two cards, face down. Recycle, and Polymerisation.)  
  
-Ryou: Now, I'll play Raigeki!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Reveal facedown card, Counter Spell!  
  
-Ryou: Blast!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Your knowledge of Duel Monsters is very good, boy, but keep in mind, mine will always, always, be better.  
  
-Ryou: Then I've nothing more to do. It's your turn, and my end.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Excellent. Odyssey, attack the White Magician!  
  
(The Odyssey attacked, and just as Yami Bakura was sure Ryou's death had come, a miracle happened.)  
  
-Ryou: It's not over yet!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Yugi was in Ryou's house, and what he saw was extraordinary. A black cloud of darkness, and purple lightning, was in Ryou's living room! Yugi's Puzzle glowed, and he placed either finger on the cloud, drawing them closer and closer together. As soon as they met, he was able to push his hand through successfully. He repeated this, and stepped into the realm. He saw Ryou and Yami Bakura, duelling, just as his Yami had said.)  
  
-Yugi: Ryou! You can do this!  
  
-Ryou: Reveal facedown cards, Recycle and Polimerisation!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Remove Trap!  
  
-Ryou: Counter Spell! It goes to the Graveyard!  
  
-Yami Bakura: No!  
  
-Ryou: And now, Recycle allows reusing a card in my graveyard and then removing it from the game. I shall use Monster Reborn, one last time. And I shall bring back the loyal Aegis Blader. I shall then use Polimerisation to fuse it with my White Magician! The result, the White Paladin!  
  
==White Paladin: Atk: 3500 Def: 4000  
  
Fusion: White Magician and Aegis Blader.==  
  
(The White Paladin had the same, incredible shields and wore white armour trimmed with sky blue throughout its body. Its armour covered White robes and bands of cloth covering its body, inscribed with ancient runes and hieroglyphs. It blocked the Odyssey's attack destroying it instantly.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: No...  
  
-Ryou: So, tell me, is it my turn?  
  
-Yami Bakura: Yes.  
  
-Ryou: Fine, then. White Paladin, destroy the Necropolis Witch! Eliminate his remaining life points!  
  
-Yami Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Yami Bakura screamed, and vanished in a blast of white light. The room reverted to normal, and Ryou felt all his emotion, that just needed to be let out. Tears welled up in his eyes, and Yugi looked at him proudly.)  
  
-Yugi: You did it, Ryou! I don't believe it!  
  
-Ryou: Oh, Yugi.I'm just so glad it's over!  
  
(Ryou flew into Yugi's arms, shivering and crying, but yet warm, and almost happy at the same time. Emotion Ryou had never been allowed to feel suddenly sprang up in him.)  
  
-Yugi: Hey, Ryou, speaking of which, I think you should get some rest. I think you're gonna need it!  
  
-Ryou: Aye, School's tomorrow. And duelling really takes it out of you. I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. Goodnight, Yugi!  
  
-Yugi: Goodnight, Ryou!  
  
(Ryou fell to sleep fast, and slept quietly, like a child. No, really, he was sucking his thumb! Yugi looked at him a little while, before heading home, and getting some sleep himself. For tomorrow, school was to start for the second year!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How's that? Nice opening? I don't blame you. Anyhoo, be sure to read act one, it may be a bit lamer, but it'll also help you get a better grasp on the story. See ya!  
  
-Mosobot64 


End file.
